


Герхард

by Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: Рассказывая о своих любимцах, Ньют закончил обход всех вольеров. Остался лишь один.





	Герхард

**Author's Note:**

> [Дингонек](https://i.imgur.com/OOUt3pd.jpg) — вымышленное мифическое животное.

Если бы у Ньюта был омут памяти, одним из воспоминаний, которое он сохранил для того, чтобы время от времени в него окунаться, было бы воспоминание о том, как Якоб впервые увидел всех его магических животных. Каким потрясённым было его лицо, как удивление сменяло восхищение, как примешивался к нему страх, а затем любопытство. Ньют встречал мало людей, которые бы так реагировали на всех его существ без исключения. Как правило, они симпатизировали лишь самым милым с виду зверушкам, сторонясь тех, что побольше и пострашнее.

Но Якоб поражался им всем — и каждого представителя вида разглядывал с искренним интересом. Ньют, глядя на него, чувствовал что-то тёплое и необъяснимое, похожее на то, что он когда-то очень давно испытывал при виде Литы, щекотавшей вертлявую горегубку. Якоба хотелось назвать… другом? Тем, кто понимает и не отталкивает.

Он не только с любопытством и потрясением разглядывал всех животных, но и с искренним интересом спрашивал, кто это и как называется. Ньют с удовольствием отвечал и разъяснял, кто есть кто, какими обладает повадками, как переживает текущее время года, чем питается, раз в сколько лет даёт потомство и в каком количестве, млекопитающее это или яйцекладущее. Якоб внимательно слушал и восхищался всё больше.

Рассказывая о своих любимцах, Ньют незаметно закончил ежедневный обход всех вольеров. Остался лишь один. Заскочив в каморку и отрубив солидный шмат мяса для последнего питомца, Ньют направился в оставшийся биом — к небольшому озерцу в дальнем конце чемодана.

— Кто обитает здесь? — поинтересовался Якоб, проследовав за ним по пятам с неугасающим энтузиазмом.

Ньют присмотрелся к воде, выискивая в ней тёмный силуэт. Не найдя, вздохнул и отлевитировал кусок мяса к середине озера. Теперь неведомый зверь показался — громадным гладким пятном появился из дальнего конца водоёма и закружил под мясом, не торопясь выпрыгивать на поверхность.

— Ну давай, не скромничай, — подбодрил его негромким окриком Ньют. Животное покружило ещё немного и, наконец, над водой показалась его голова — большая, с двумя огромными клыками, как у моржа, и заострённым рогом во лбу. Из затылка у него росли гладкие скользкие щупальца, как у кальмара, только без присосок. Якоб смотрел на неведомое существо во все глаза, затем боязливо, но решительно сделал шаг вперёд.

— Это дингонек, — объяснил Ньют, наблюдая за причудливым зверем. Тот кружил под мясом, всё ещё не торопясь его съесть. — Давай, дружок, покажись.

Хищник, издав короткий вой, снова скрылся в водоёме, а затем грациозно, высоко выпрыгнул, взметнув несколько больших волн на глади озерца, схватил мясо и снова нырнул на глубину. Несколько минут он провёл там, трапезничая, и Ньют с Якобом видели лишь шевеление его тени под водой. Потом зверь показался у берега, рыкнул довольно и ступил на землю — серебрящийся, словно литая из стали статуя. У него оказались четыре мощные когтистые лапы, напоминающие лапы рептилии. Тело его оказалось около двух метров длиной, гладкое, покрытое как будто бы отполированной чешуёй, переходящей в хвост со скорпионьим жалом на конце.

Якоб, увидев этот хвост, поспешно шагнул назад.

— Его зовут Герхард, — сказал Ньют, глядя на существо задрав голову. Обозначенный Герхард, будто подтверждая это, кивнул и переступил громадными лапами с длинными когтями. Ньют протянул руку и погладил его по гладкому боку.

— Привет, Герхард, — сглотнув, поздоровался Якоб, поражаясь размерам этого статного животного. Он напоминал какого-то диковинного дракона, ходящего на четырёх лапах и вместо чешуи имеющего на голове щупальца, кажется, живущие собственной жизнью — они постоянно шевелились и скручивались в кольца.

— Он особенный, — сказал Ньют и вдруг погрустнел, продолжая размеренно гладить дингонека по боку. — Последний представитель своего вида. Таких, как он, больше нигде нет.

Герхард чуть склонил голову, и его щупальца поникли, будто он понял смысл слов Ньюта и опечалился ими. Затем он вовсе лёг на землю, сложив страшные передние лапы перед собой, как гигантская кошка.

— Последний, значит, — Якобу вдруг тоже стало грустно. Несмотря на то, что это огромное диковинное чудовище предстало перед ним впервые в жизни, он почувствовал необъяснимую тоску из-за того, что у этого… дингонека нет ни одного собрата, такого же, как он, и больше уже никогда не будет. — Жаль слышать.

— Да, жаль, — согласился Ньют и погладил Герхарда по носу, рядом с местом, откуда начинал расти рог. Другой рукой он принялся чесать его под подбородком. Зверь прикрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь лаской. — Мне… мне не удалось спасти его подругу.

Якоб ничего не сказал, молчаливо принимая сожаление Ньюта о произошедшем. Набравшись смелости, он подошёл чуть ближе. Спросил:

— Я могу… — он сглотнул, но продолжил решительно, — погладить его?

— Да! — воскликнул Ньют, ухватившись за эти слова, как за спасительную соломинку, сделал шаг в сторону и указал на гладкий бок Герхарда. — Осторожно, встань вот сюда.

На ощупь дингонек оказался похож на гигантскую ящерицу — он был холодный, гладкий и немного скользкий. Якоб медленно провёл рукой вдоль его серебристого бока, потом ещё раз, и ещё. Зверь глухо зарокотал, явно довольный его действиями. 

Ньют смотрел на то, как Якоб всё смелее и смелее принимается наглаживать магическое чудовище, и понемногу снова начинал думать о том, что хотел бы запечатлеть этот момент в памяти навечно. Чтобы всегда было так: все его питомцы живы, здоровы и веселы, рядом есть человек, которого можно назвать другом и который разделяет увлечение Ньюта фантастическими существами. Что ещё нужно ему для счастья?


End file.
